Many people in the workplace perform tasks where both hands are needed and other items must be kept within easy reach. To keep such an item within easy reach said item may be attached to a lanyard device. A lanyard device is a small cord or rope typically used in securing or suspending a small object around a person's neck. The lanyard device is useful for storing and/or carrying essential items in a secure, accessible location.
US2004/0232010 discloses an adjustable breakaway lanyard device including a first end and a second end where the first and second ends include a retaining means that can be selectively disengaged when a predetermined force is applied to the retaining means. The selectively disengaging permits the lanyard device to break away from itself so as to prevent a choking hazard for the wearer. A disadvantage is that at the disengaging the lanyard device and the small object attached to it may drop and get out of reach of the wearer.